You'll Never Fight Alone
by fitzygrant12
Summary: POST SEASON 3. Oliver and Felicity have lived in Vienna for a year and three months, when they decide they want to return to Starling. Things have changed, Olicity is the same, even more in love, but Starling is different. Palmer Technologies accountant has a very interesting tie to Felicity but what is it? Can Oliver cope seeing the pain in her eyes? Or will he kill for her?


p data-p-id="1193be9abc27e1b8c21a4aa4467216d9"Oliver and Felicity had been living abroad for about a year and three months when they finally decided it was emtime /emfor them to go home, back to Starling City. Oliver had planned the trip to return back for the start of July, they had two more weeks left in Vienna. Oliver had quit his job as a small handy man laborer, and wanted to truly holiday with Felicity before they returned to the real world, emtheir/em real world. They had kept tabs on Starling for the first few months, until Oliver had stated he didn't want to know anymore, because it made him miss the Arrow, and he had given it up for the right reasons. There was no more dangling maybes. He felt something for Felicity and it had only grown stronger for the past year and three months./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="a59cf9964e4183226a773767fd9e262a"He laid there on the blanket at the beach, while Felicity laid on her stomach trying to catch some sun. He watched her sunbath, his shirtless body earning stares and curiosity from beach goers. He sighed, and turned on his side to focus on the beauty that was beside him. Felicity. He ran and index finger down her spine, where she looked up at him. "Mm, hi, what are you doing?" She queried. "It felt nice."/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="3c4222bb34fa844cab2acbf685d60cea""I was just touching you, feeling how gorgeously silky smooth your skin feels." He smiled, in the past year Felicity knew more about him than anyone ever had come close too. She learned about the tortures, Maseo's child and how his first ever time he was tortured was by Sara from the League of Assassins. Felicity was shocked at that, her anger had built up. Oliver calmed her down, but it was just as good as getting to know her back story. He still hadn't learned about her father./p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="95c37e992ed8b73d1da2903de41fa8ed"Felicity turned on the blanket and looked at him before she started tracing an aimless trail along his abdomen to his chest and back; repeatedly. Oliver watched her, he always knew when she wanted to talk about her past she'd trace this pattern on his body, and he didn't mind she looked up. A mixed face Oliver had never seen before, more pain and torment than he saw when she explained about Cooper./p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="d95323e7f3f23f3b30054681cdc95156""I had a sister, and a brother and he chose them. They were seven and I was four, he won them in court. But he never fought for me. He didn't want me, because at four I loved spy gadgets." He felt her grip his chest, and he moved closer and held her, to him. He was shocked. She had siblings?/p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="2e39c92101fab895d0eb80bfe23f207f""One of them was biologically mine, my sister, Lucy." She whispered. Her hand snaked around him, "He's an accountant. He works with power companies, that's all I know. I haven't bothered to carry on checking on him. Because he never did for me. Why would he? What would he want with a computer hacking genius..."/p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="f37fb743bb7dab08e64a0c6d09a5da0e"Oliver quietened her, "He is an asshole," He lifted her head, "And he hurt the most amazing girl I've ever come to know, and fall in love with." Oliver then felt the tears. And it broke his heart. He rubbed up and down her back. "Do you want to go back to Starling, we can stay here I do not mind." He whispered./p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p data-p-id="b12b4cdf6458a3e6c07c5e3a942f0f6b""No, I want to go back. I am scared Oliver," She whispered, "That when we finally do. You'll pick to be a new vigilante over me." She looked down. "My father said before he left, everything will crash down when I get truly happy." She frowned, "He hated me."/p  
p data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p data-p-id="1a68efe822eae19749613f8edb145faa"Oliver silenced her with a deep kiss, and pulled her closer to him, his hand snaked through her golden hair. "No. I'm not going to be the vigilante anymore, I am returning as Oliver Queen. To Be Oliver Queen. And be yours." Felicity nodded and curled up to him. Oliver was angry, who ever this male was her father, a waste of space had damaged Felicity./p  
p data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p data-p-id="221b2eae96f51966046abf580a34cf3f"strongTwo Weeks Later.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p data-p-id="a8be95faac8e6435b78b799eb49d9711"Felicity and Oliver had packed up their life, in Vienna and said goodbye. Felicity had opened up much more about her family, and how she was happier when her father was around but destroyed by how he left. Oliver was angry in the pit of his stomach he felt it. How could he be angry about the past? He couldn't explain it. All he knew was Felicity got angry at Sara, when she learned she was the first person to ever torture Oliver. So it must be love that drives their anger. Oliver loves Felicity with all of his heart, and he would do everything - everything in his power to keep that alive./p  
p data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p data-p-id="f5463a77936b006c67eee826fefdb0cb"Their hands entwined as they entered the plane to return to Starling International Airport. They watched a movie on the way back, and ended up kissing and making out for a good thirty minutes, they were getting carried away so they peeled themselves back to the movie, with a content sigh. Felicity curled up into his lap and her hand traced content movements on the skin above his button that she could access. "I love you." She murmured./p  
p data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p data-p-id="16ff980b1ae803bbb06f702cc3159f3f"Oliver looked down and smiled at her, brightly, "I love you too, Felicity." He stroked her face, removing the loose strands of her hair that strayed her face and kissed her forehead, before his eyes slipped back to the movie./p  
p data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p data-p-id="3a5762d1451f06e82c32a4d649a1c9f9"Time soon passed and they were headed off the plane, and down the aisle towards customs, where they were quickly let through and then they headed off. Oliver had a few hundred thousand to spare that he managed to score them a little house in the heart of the city, far from the Glades. He was sure it was alright, he had viewed it by Skype. Once they arrived, he was shocked it was more beautiful than he thought. He walked in to the now full of Queen Manor furniture and Raisa, which surprised him. "Raisa?"/p  
p data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p data-p-id="549f5039f3d7d8c887b21a2bde10b490""Mr Queen, Miss Smoak. I was helping the movers set up your house, they've just finished. I must be going now." He smiled at her, and thanked her fully in Russian and they hugged and she smiled at Felicity and left./p  
p data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p data-p-id="c21c61995b6616ed15b27d89dc9fed02"Felicity toured the place, it was beautiful. A family home, she thought. She questioned how come it had more than two rooms. "More than two rooms?" She asked./p  
p data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p data-p-id="647f38154933411fa1efc823d058f3c1"Oliver laughed, "I thought, if guests stay over... and... a nursery if we ever have a kid of our own?" He felt his cheeks redden, Felicity was the first person to ever get him thinking about kids./p  
p data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p data-p-id="ed3dedbaa432ef4baf654624f0b1a342"Felicity ran at him and he caught her, and her mouth crashed to his, and he muffled an approved groan, "Mm." She pulled back, her legs still wrapped around his waist. Arms and hands tangled in his short hair./p  
p data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p data-p-id="4124c563d05bd5b6aba699fabf3981c4"Oliver looked her in the eyes as his hands held her up on his body, "Hey you." He teased and kissed her nose, with a smile. He was a happy man, a new man./p  
p data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p data-p-id="aaf808bbd40a4b8ff2133a6401754c4f""I can't believe you want kids, I never thought you'd want them. I love you." She kissed him once, before he kissed back and pulled back. "Well I didn't for a long time, never saw myself with a family. But I spent a year and three months in an exotic country with you, my love, my soul mate. I saw a future with you, with a little boy and a girl." He smiled, he rubbed her back and kissed her./p  
p data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p data-p-id="5d2171543de1a51c3817356bc99a0122"Felicity pulled back, "Lets go see our friends, start with Thea?" She asked. Oliver eagerly nodded. "Let's go. They'll be surprised, I haven't told anyone we were returning." Felicity laughed. "Let's surprise them!"/p  
p data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p data-p-id="bbb90e041b545a055a24532419406692"Oliver and Felicity arrived at Thea's apartment and nodded, with a grin. He knocked, Thea came to the door and opened. "Ollie! Felicity! What are you guys doing here?" She hugged Oliver first, her brother and clung a little. Before she pulled back and gave Felicity a hug./p  
p data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p data-p-id="1f5c3a23c26d9f542cde0cbb81a6a1ba""We've come home," He spoke calmly with a smile. "We brought a house." He smiled at Thea, who was shocked. "You brought a house for you and Felicity?" She never thought that of her brother. "Well I had brought one in Vienna, I sold that and it amounted to more US dollars and the house we brought, well mansion really, was going cheap so I brought it." He smiled. "And I spent a year living with her, I want to stay living with her." He looked at Felicity and they smiled at each other./p  
p data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p data-p-id="bf1fca34a82348295bf4deb31a5a871a"Thea was amazed, "So what did you two get up to over there?" Felicity smiled, "Shopping, swimming, sunbathing, learning, time together. Hm, and lots of us time." Oliver laughed. "We spent time getting to know each other too." He smiled. Thea smiled, "How well does she know you Ollie?" She wondered if he would tell her anything about the island. "She knows me, Thea. Island and all."/p  
p data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /p  
p data-p-id="14442602113019010abdb9ad72e3e864"Felicity gripped him then, knowing how hard it was for him to even say the island. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled, and Oliver leaned into her touch. Thea was smiling. "I'm so happy for you Ollie, you're happy." She knew her brother was happy. "I've never seen you this happy, ever though."/p  
p data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /p  
p data-p-id="f4a4a401372620eb66a019b2ec055e3b"Felicity felt smug, she made him happier than Laurel and Sara. Goal for her. She couldn't help the smug little smile that crept along her features that didn't go unnoticed by Oliver and he laughed out loud. "Mhm you do." He kissed her once before laughing more. "Diggle time!" He smiled, "Catch you later Speedy?" Thea nodded smiling./p  
p data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /p  
p data-p-id="674c44bfa84d7d41c8471f4f950c6bdd"Felicity jumped on him, "Piggy back ride!" She kissed his neck once and Oliver carried her out the door and down to the town car, Oliver had hired to do the rounds today. "Sanford houses, please." That's where Diggle lived and he sat Felicity on his lap and looked at her in the eyes, "You make me happy. Happier than I ever was in my whole life. You are who I live for."/p  
p data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" /p  
p data-p-id="a01a3b39c4647af37552807f0ddb7ad5"He never thought he could be happy after the island, especially after all that he went through here with Laurel, Sara, then the island. The island, that broke him. He never thought he deserved to feel again. Which is why he invested all he had into the Arrow. But now he had her to invest himself into, their future./p  
p data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" /p  
p data-p-id="5057fd2715b24715a54f1acee58a9f22"They arrived and Felicity was the first to run and knock bouncing on her toes, she had missed Diggle and Lyla and baby Sara. Oliver slowly walked up as he saw Lyla open the door and scream and hugged her pulling her in, "John! Felicity and Oliver are here!" Oliver smiled and gave her a hug and watched as Diggle and Sara came out, who was now walking./p  
p data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" /p  
p data-p-id="ab4e6b0892458ada8b6654efcbcb65e8"Oliver smiled, as Felicity took Sara in her arms spinning her around. Lyla was watching Oliver who was frozen watching, he wanted this with her. He knew that now more than anymore than anything. His eyes shone with pride, and Felicity then looked over at him and saw the look, she smiled at him and then Oliver looked to Diggle and smiled, "Hey John." He smiled, his eyes occasionally looking as Felicity played with Sara who was happy to see her./p  
p data-p-id="6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70" /p  
p data-p-id="0be1bc77dcfcb6b5ba5a88e454483a36"Diggle came over, "Oliver, man!" They hugged. He smiled, "She's grown." Diggle laughed, "Babies grow Oliver, and then they start to walk and talk and be naughty." He laughed. Oliver nodded, he still wants one. "Beautiful." Lyla grinned at Diggle. "You've changed your tune Oliver." spoke Diggle. Who was surprised. "I love her." He simply stated to Felicity. "That's what I want. With her. A family."/p  
p data-p-id="571f7366383fe54e2175462f5c65ab35" /p  
p data-p-id="f3c15e496a5c600f2db247e4da0e08de"Diggle was shocked, "Where is Oliver Felicity? What have you done to him?" He teased with a big grin. Felicity came and gave Diggle a hug, "I've missed you." She whispered. Oliver went over to Sara and picked her up, "Hi." He whispered. Diggle watched with Felicity. "He wants a baby." Whispered Diggle. "I know he brought a house with a nursery." She felt the tears. Diggle wrapped her arm around her, "It's okay. He's in love with you." He smiled as Oliver had come over and looked at Felicity who had tears in her eyes. He cocked his head at her and rubbed them away with his thumb. Felicity pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back. "What's the matter?"/p  
p data-p-id="189c3886af5712716ac7d674fb2f02b3" /p  
p data-p-id="6e8bef70d7fa4284c60aa71448f44252""She's happy, Oliver they're happy tears." Spoke Lyla. "Stay for dinner, or come back for dinner if you have other people to see." Oliver nodded, "I think she would want to check in with Palmer." he spoke, "I can stay if you want though." He smiled and Felicity eyed him, "You're coming. With me." She pulled him, "We'll be back around 5?" She asked Lyla, who was giggling and nodded, "Yep! See you then."/p  
p data-p-id="38a7f8e922d7e8e61925eda9af473fcb" /p  
p data-p-id="14d431bef7f72f0dd81de4ea2caf0549"They left and Diggle and Lyla looked at each other and went "AW!" Oliver got in the car with her and pulled her closer, "You okay?" he asked. "Yes. Laurel Lance, please. I am sure she will be at the police attorney office." Felicity smiled. "Ray last." Oliver nodded, and smiled. "Up to you."/p  
p data-p-id="1197184b9603c333419318f99339fc2f" /p  
p data-p-id="a4f5922254e6c6f057ab04e0971dbbc4"They soon arrived and made conversation with Laurel, "It's so good to see you guys. Are you two good?" She asked after hugs, "We're perfect." Said Oliver, a little too happily, he reminded her he was her ex, and she was his. Laurel grinned, "I'm happy for you Oliver. And you, Felicity." She smiled and looked up, "My dad has finally forgiven me for Sara." Oliver smiled, "That's awesome, I'm glad things are getting back on track for you both; family is precious."/p  
p data-p-id="f2ee763b29f86d42eefc0d878dc12d50" /p  
p data-p-id="80434577b8444640d850a05552e795f4""He is still annoyed that I wear a mask at night," Whispered Laurel. Oliver sighed, "He's annoyed at all masks, he got the Arrow from me he should be happy." He sighed and looked at Felicity and gave her a warm smile. Laurel asked, "Do you want it back?" He shook his head, "No. I have more important things than being the Arrow." He smiled, and looked at Felicity and kissed her head. "Well we will catch up later, fully and have a sit down all of us. But we have to catch Palmer before he closes for the night."/p  
p data-p-id="b233484a98d16890816a259d9822e855" /p  
p data-p-id="3641919d4e0eeb12c91e6271534aff5e"They soon left, Oliver and Felicity arrived to Palmer Technologies to Palmer's office where hers was, which was now saying Accountant's Office. She was confused now she opened the door and then saw Ray Palmer - Office, but her eyes traveled to the accountant and she froze, making Oliver bump into her. "What's wrong?" He whispered. He followed her gaze to a male./p  
p data-p-id="f39a372939cb2ab64643686dcfd188aa" /p  
p data-p-id="b9473e22660076fd882586495bcd33bb"The male looked up and saw her, "Hi. Are you here for the budget meeting?" He smiled and Oliver winced when he felt Felicity dig her nails into his skin, forgetting she was holding his hand. He could tell she was mad, she wouldn't open her mouth. "No. We're here for Palmer." He spoke, and as on cue the door opened. "Felicity! Oliver! Come in!" He grinned, and Felicity almost took off into his office and began pacing Oliver looked at Palmer "What did you do?" Look. Oliver took one more glance at the male, who suddenly looked like he was going to be sick. He took a note of the name. James Wiley./p  
p data-p-id="ad97125f65c4feb08d8d4bf10844c26d" /p  
p data-p-id="68775465bc32afa3ea5df4101435aeb5"Oliver entered the room shaking Palmer's hand as the door was shut, Felicity fell to the floor in a heap and Oliver and Palmer ran to her. Felicity pulled at Oliver burying her head in his chest. "Why does he have to be here?" She cried. "This was my work, I felt safe here." Palmer looked up, "You're Vice Presidency is still for you if you want it." Felicity looked up, "Then he has to go!" She pointed at the door. Oliver was confused. "James Wiley. Who is he?" He looked at Palmer. "He's the best accountant we've got. We're already drilling in more money for the science projects. He's really good. He came from Northern Texas. He has two kids," spoke Palmer. "Two?" Spat Felicity. "Two he chose." Oliver knew. He balled his hand up, as he saw Felicity break down. "That's it." Spat Oliver. Heading for the door. "Oliver no." She whispered. "He doesn't know who I am, it's okay." He heard her cries in her voice and he turned around./p  
p data-p-id="fee08c7eacc70c6654d61f0fad5e6f66" /p  
p data-p-id="01df4802715acb16cf5c0bff3fe50eaf""Its not okay!" He pleaded with her and he walked straight over to her. "I love you!" He knew she needed to hear it and it started to calm her down. She heard noises outside. She went out and saw him talking to two younger ones, much near her age. "Thanks Dad." The boy smiled, her half brother. "Thanks Daddy." Smiled the girl, her sister who then looked over at them and gasped, "Daddy... Oliver Queen!" Oliver rolled his eyes and then slipped closer to Felicity and kissed her hair as she buried her head into his chest. The male looked up earning the most hated glare from Oliver Queen, the kids sat on the chair, the female infatuated with Oliver Queen. "You owe someone 27 years of presents." He snapped to male. Who creased his brow. "Felicity Smoak." Was all he had to say for the males face to drain blood, and the kids just stared. Oliver was pointing at the girl in his arms pulling the back of his shirt crying. "I could kill you, but it wouldn't do anything to soothe the pain you GAVE her when she was four. And believe me, I would do it happily. If she told me to kill you I would. I could snap your neck like a -" Felicity hushed him. "Oliver." She sniffled. He looked at her, "Sorry." He whispered./p  
p data-p-id="b998bde89d8df25d3328347c8961e238" /p  
p data-p-id="90b393aa5128f37ef595f08c86e5b9ba""It's nice to know you didn't recognize me, how's working the computers you find it hard? I hope you do. Cause I built and wrote them. I'm much more smarter than you." She rambled and she stared at her sister who was staring at Oliver, "And eyes off! He's mine!" She growled. The sister eyed her incredulously. The girl seemed in shock, but seemed not to believe her. And it pissed Oliver off. "She's mine." He pulled Felicity closer and make the point by kissing her forehead. Palmer sighed, "So you're Felicity's father?" Oliver eyed the male and watched him closely, while holding Felicity who seemed to tug on him to make sure nothing happens. "No."/p  
p data-p-id="ab7b338771e07d34fddca224dbbdcb4c" /p  
p data-p-id="15ae34f69a52f341d4856ca5d3d16eb9"Felicity moved, she ran out the building and Oliver went to follow, "No! Leave me alone! Just leave me be for awhile. I need some air." She then ran off. Oliver stayed still. That was the first time she didn't want him to help her. He then death glared the male, "Really?" He growled. "Really."/p  
p data-p-id="80a229ba118db0b95c0bca8c18a728db" /p  
p data-p-id="2f75c216f8943fcd2491810d2c617d68"emWeird first chapter, but it gets better ;)/em/p  
p data-p-id="f1a9c0635fde66e9c6d183950f582c31" strongNext Time:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a301f931b5496c3a628735fa402424b6"strongFelicity is broken, and Oliver can't find her./strong/p  
p data-p-id="5cc6565e046f11a0a47d72d14cafc22d"strongDonna comes to Starling to help find her./strong/p  
p data-p-id="377c75d7707c27b736065c022b16ff6c"strongOliver fights the urge to steal the Arrow suit back and go after James the way he knows how./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ba283b4636ebe54ed45d658b6bc059ff"strongDonna finds her, and all she wants is Oliver./strong/p 


End file.
